Mermaid Melody: Never Ending Star
by Roselover-Rose
Summary: This is the true story of what happened after Mermaid Melody pure new mermaids arrive and evil rises who will win this game? I do not own anything only Rose and Nicole and maybe other characters later on! Rated T because of few bad words. Luchia, Hanon, and Rina are not main characters in the story but they are there!
1. The 3 princess

**I do not own mermaid melody only Rose and Nicole and maybe some other characters later!**

* * *

Rose`s Pov: "Wake up!" a loud voice also known as Seira yelled. You are probably wondering who I am well my name is Rose I am 14 and the coral pearl princess when I say coral I mean the color you know the red, orange, and pink mix. Seira is one of my best friends she is the orange pearl princess the other one is called Nicole the lavender pearl princess they are both really hyper though I think I am the only mature one here. My kingdom along with Nicole`s kingdom got damaged by sea demons so we are currently living in Seira`s kingdom but someone saw a mysterious object floating around the Indian ocean. So we have to go to land whatever that is mom said it would be okay because the pink pearl princess who is called Luchia along with her friends live there temporary. Tomorrow is the day we are going to land I better pack then.

* * *

Normal Pov: Rose waked up along with Nicole while Seira was busy packing clothes or whatever she was packing

* * *

Seira`s Pov: "That needs to come with me" I said looking at a gold bracelet with topaz and garnets around it I have to say I wear a lot of accessories only because I want to look better than Rose I mean she is so beautiful not that I am not but seriously she is just so beautiful ocean blue eyes, long straight light brownish hair, coral tail and shell bra, and her signature coral shell necklace not to mention her mature eyes (N/A:just imagine Rina with what I just mentioned and some personality changes they are both a tomboy, pretty, strong, and have a great voice)huh? its already night oh well better sleep

* * *

**I know this is so short I promise next chapters will be longer! By the way this is the rewritten version of Mermaid Melody: Never ending Star a story that only has one chapter and 77 words not going to continue that story that is all! Bye!**


	2. Land?

**Once again I do not own Mermaid Melody but I do own Rose, Nicole, Jamie, Marcy, Liana, Caroline, Clarence, Brian, Austin, and granola bars! Not all the characters listed are not going to appear in this chapter only some! **

* * *

**Rose`s Pov:** "_Sister!" I heard someone yell the voice was high pitched and squeaky but familiar... _"How many times do I have to tell you to wake up!" a kind voice that I recognized as Nicole`s shouted. "Huh? what?" I murmured sleepily "finally!" Nicole shouted. "Get dressed today is the day!" I heard Seira yell from the hallway wait a minute what day is it I thought while looking at the calendar damn it the 26 of December also known as the day we leave for land. "Its time Rose" Nicole said with teary, puffy, and red eyes i could see she was crying I was not crying but I was sad of leaving my home also known as the sea."Lets go" I said "okay" Nicole said when we got to Seira we all left for land.

* * *

**Nicole`s Pov: **Ugh did I fainted I thought as I slowly woke up I saw Rose and Seira had already woke up I then noticed I still had my tail "We should use our pearls to become human" Seira said I agreed along with Rose so we used our pearls and became humans I had brown eyes, mid waist lavender hair, a brown t-shirt, a purple tank top that went on top of the t-shirt, a dark brown skirt, and black knee length boots my lavender shell necklace was also with me Seira had a knee length orange summer dress, yellow sandals, two gold bracelets on her left arm, and her orange shell necklace her features have not changed she just had her hair a bit shorter finally Rose had knee length light brown hair, grayish whitish eyes, a sleeveless tall collar white shirt, skinny jeans, red sandals, and her coral seashell necklace.

* * *

**Seira`s Pov:** I love this outfit its so cute! Oh well better get going "we should start going" I said Nicole and Rose agreed I started going to Pearl Piari I was going to see Luchia again this is so exiting!

* * *

**Luchia`s Pov:** "Luchia there is someone at the door!" I heard Hanon yell "okay!" I yelled back as I stopped sweeping the floor and went over to the door and opened it "Luchia!" wait a minute that voice it could not be her it is her! "Seira!" I yelled " why are you here?" I questioned "Seira?" Rina and Hanon said as they came to the door "Luchia 3 pearls have been detected" Hippo said "3?" Me, Rina, and Hanon said "that would be us I am the coral pearl princess Rose and she is the lavender pearl princess Nicole and of course you know who Seira is" Rose said "so why are you guys here?" I once again questioned

* * *

**Do you like it? if yes press that button you know that one the one that says Review please if no still review**


	3. Pearl Piari!

**I don`t own anything except Rose and Nicole maybe others later on. But first I want to thank Mikay-Sakura-Yumi for her review I appreciate it Rose was made to be selfish which will show on chapters later on as for Nicole I have no idea on how her personality is thanks again. By the way the first chapter was made by my best friend also known as my neighbor.** **_Mermaid Melody:Never ending Star_****** ** Nicole`s Pov: **"We are here because our realms where demolished" I heard Rose speak up "okay" Luchia said "can we come in" I said noticing we where still outside "sure" Hanon said as we walked inside the building "hmm so... where are our rooms?" I asked "upstairs go left 4th door is Nicole`s 5th is Seira`s 6th is Rose`s" Hanon once again said "okay" the 3 of us replied and then hurried upstairs as I entered my room I noticed the door was wooden and had a weird mark that looked like a circle with a snowflake inside it I decided to ignore it my room was plain white and only had wooden furniture and a dark brown colored bed it was not perfect but it was okay for now after all they did not know we where coming usually people think princess are bossy and hate plain rooms but I am not like that the ocean I am from or center Atlantic ocean right in the middle of both oceans teaches every mermaid to not be selfish so me and Rose where a bit like the opposite because Rose is bossy at times anyway I saw it was getting late so I slept in the bed.

**Rose`s Pov: **My room was so plain it only had a black bed and black furniture the walls where white oh well I can deal with it for today I decided to sleep but the same voice I heard yesterday night came I just ignored it _Rosy I know your there save... _ I was scared but did not show it what am I going to do?

**Seira`s Pov: **I did not mind my room it was all cream and a bit yellow I was really sleepy so I was going to sleep but I suddenly heard a hitting sound so I went closer to the sound it came from one room so I opened the door and saw a random person watching t.v. I instantly blushed noticing I interrupted someone so I went back to my room and decided with no distraction I would sleep so I did

* * *

**Nicole`s Pov: **When I waked up I instantly decided to explore the city maybe even buy things for my room I went to a store called Sea Flower it was a furniture store I purchased somethings I then stopped at a store called Bell Tennis it was a tennis store I went inside since I wanted to know what is tennis I purchased a racket and green ball I was going to ask Luchia how to play it later

* * *

**There you go probably bad chapter I dunno that is all for today bye!**


End file.
